1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit and related display, and more particularly, to a driving circuit and related display capable of following a timing of reading a memory array by a display panel to refresh a memory array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a slim and light-weight flat display having advantages of low radiation and low power consumption, making it suitable to be widely used in electronic products such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants, flat televisions and mobile phones. Different types of LCD include thin film transistor (TFT) LCDs, low temperature poly silicon (LTPS) LCDs and organic light emitting diode (OLED) LCDs.
A flat display may first store received image data in a built-in storage, then utilize a driving circuit to read the image data from the built-in storage and drive a panel of the flat display to display the image data. The built-in storage for the flat display may be a static random access memory (SRAM) or a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Comparing the SRAM with the DRAM, the DRAM has a higher storing capacity per unit area but requires routine and periodical refresh operations to maintain storing data, even in static images. The driving circuit therefore requires a refresh controller to perform the routine refresh operations in order to maintain the data stored in the DRAM, which makes a design of the driving circuit more complicated. The refresh operations of the refresh controller and read operations of the driving circuit are performed independently, which also results in high power consumption of the flat display.
It has become a topic in the industry to design a method of refreshing a memory and driving circuit thereof to simplify the design of the driving circuit of the display.